Lemon Flowers
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: *After TV show timelime* Ed returns to Resembool after a long absence, and he and Winry are reunited. One-shot, Lemon, R&R please.


****

Lemon Flowers

This is my first FMA fic and my first lemon fic, so no flaming; those are incredibly stupid and a waste of time.

R&R . Enjoy!

………………….

It had to be at least midnight or maybe even one, Ed guessed; his mind feeling blurred by the heavy downpour of rain. _'This is crazy. What the hell am I doing?' _He thought, limping warily on the slippery cobblestone road.

His stomach gave a funny lurch as he saw the familiar Rockbell home, and soon found himself facing her door. Ed couldn't figure out why he felt so apprehensive, he was finally home, after being away for so long. Ed had been picturing this moment in his head over and over; reuniting with Winry and Al. He sucked in a deep breath and knocked.

………….

"Den how can I get anything done if you won't let me finish?"

Winry sighed irritably, _'If only I didn't put this off I wouldn't be up this late.' _Winry in fact, had just returned to Resembool herself; brief break from her apprenticeship in Rush Valley to visit Granny Pinako. The rain started and came crashing unto the windowpanes with vigor. Winry made a strong cup of coffee and grabbed her best wrench.

She had been up for hours, and gears creaked from lack of oil. In the thunder, Winry thought she was imagining things, but she could swear she heard knocking.

_Knock Knock_

Den clambered over to the door, nearly knocking Winry over as she made to stand up.

"Hey, easy!"

As Winry wrenched open the door-

"Ouf-ouch!"

Den had bowled Ed over, knocking him on his behind; Den licking Ed's face excitedly.

"E-ed?!"

He looked up at her, and found himself unabashedly staring at her cobalt blue eyes.

"He-hey there." Ed gave a nervous laugh at her startled expression. He gave a small little grin, and with a sudden swell of emotion, Winry knelt beside Ed and pulled him into a fierce embrace; Ed suddenly felt his face grow hot. Winry looked up and down, and said-

"You'll need some repair."

"Huh?"

Looking perplexed for a few minutes, suddenly dawning on him.

"Oh yeah… heh heh."

He glanced down at his German prosthetics and smiled. Winry helped him to his feet; Winry hastily cleaned a space on the table, and she pulled out a large metal case; Ed's golden eyes widened as he looked inside and saw two gleaming automail limbs.

"You've been keeping these this entire time?"

"Who do you think your talking to?"

She replied with a wry smile. At this, Ed fell silent and let her work and became aware of a strange silence, and Ed let this information sink in with a calm smile. In a strange, almost nonchalant manner, gazed at her breasts.

They had defiantly filled out; He couldn't quite understand the satisfaction he felt as he made the observation. Ed kept up with his "observations." as he looked at the crease they made as they pushed together and saw a small trickle of sweat slide between them, and suddenly felt ashamed of himself.

"So…"

Winry left the sentence hanging, her head bent low over his arm.

"Where have you been?!"

She cried out, face a bright scarlet.

"Eh?!"

Ed looked truly startled, almost positive that he'd been caught looking; why didn't she throw a wrench at him like always? Ed opened his mouth and told her everything that happened after their last meeting. Winry's eyes widened and listened with rapture. When the telling was over, all she could say was a soft "wow".

"So…uh….where's Al?"

He looked around as if expecting Al to pop out of the nearest corner. Winry looked sad and sheepish at the same time; quickly filling Ed in on what he missed in the past two years.

"If he's gone to find me then-"

"Wait!"

Winry grabbed him, Ed whipped his head around; she was wearing a peculiar expression.

"I-I know it's selfish of me…."

She let the sentence fall, and cobalt met gold. Both of them had flushed faces; Ed's stomach knotting up, his chest felt full of storm clouds. Winry ducked her head and grabbed the nearest gear, and began to work on Ed's leg. He bent his head, suddenly she brought hers up so quickly they almost collided. Their faces inches apart.

"I really missed you ."

Ed tried to think about what to do next, however Winry looked at him with blazing eyes, and the thought slid out of his head as Winry brought her face even closer to him. As Ed's eyes widened in surprise, his mind became an observer with a muted voice.

Her lips were soft and lush, as they pressed themselves against his. Ed put his hands between her head and went deeper, his tongue gliding into her mouth. Ed felt her hands run through his hair, and she pressed herself against him. Surprised, Ed lurched backwards, nearly tripping over Den(He yelped indignantly). The pair of them started to giggle with excited nervousness. Winry wrapped her arms around him, Ed's left hand grazed down her back, and rested on her rump. She grinned through their kisses, and her own hands began to explore his body. In response he clutched her ass; making Winry give a deep kiss and put a warm hand up Ed's shirt.

"Where?"

"Hm?" Ed took a moment to catch on.

"R-really.?" Ed blushed, and Winry just nodded.

Ed smiled, almost shyly; suddenly Winry found him to be very endearing, and was seized with a fierce protectiveness; she grabbed his wrist, eyes traveling, to her bedroom. As Winry locked the door, Ed slid up onto Winry's bed. Winry gently eased herself up on the bed, and brought herself up to Ed in one fluid motion.

The two started where they left off, quickly making up for lost time. Ed rolled over, gently easing her underneath him. As Ed's tongue moved from Winry's mouth to her slender neck, she gave a little mewl, and pressed herself against him. Hearing her cries, Ed gave one of his own; placing one of his hands up her blouse. Winry gasped at how Ed's hand grabbed insistently at her ample breasts. Ed looked hesitant-

"It's okay." Winry reassured him with an angelic smile.

She gave him passionate kiss, and entwined her arms around his neck. Ed's hands continued to grope Winry, she nibbled his neck, her kittenish tongue darting deftly around Ed's neck and shoulders. Ed gave a soft moan, his left hand moving down south. Winry arched her back as her body shuddered with pleasure. Winry's moans became more erratic as Ed fingered her. Winry was tight, but Ed's fingers soon became slick. Her body was slick with sweat, glistening against her pale, soft flesh. Flesh that had begun to turn a slight pink. Her blonde hair shimmered, but that wasn't what caught Ed's eye. Those shining cobalt eyes, they were lovingly staring back at him; her plump and rosy lips parted boldly. The expression hit Ed like a freight train, and he suddenly understood why he loved her.

He wanted her, everything from her smile to her soul. As Ed's desire peaked, he pulled his fingers out, gripping her hips; Ed became hard, groaning at the way his desire manifested, his pants felt snugger than usual. Winry's slender fingers undid the button and zipper, and the pants slipped off easily, the boxers gave way with just a swift tug. Ed met minimal resistance as he slid himself into her. Winry gasped, Ed looked concerned. He didn't want to hurt her; Winry reassured him with a smile. Ed thrust himself inside and began to move, Winry's gasps escalated, becoming moans; his thrusted himself deeper into her, the rhythm of their bodies matching. Their kisses were like matches, and with each touch they ignited; Winry bucked and screamed, sending shivers down Ed's spine. Ed's heavy groans and pants were urging on Winry's impending climax; Winry gripped Ed's supple, slightly tanned back.

Winry's slender fingers gave passionate rakes over Ed's firm shoulders and back, leaving his flesh pink. Her every touch sent Ed's body atremble, making him feel bare beneath her bold, yet gentle eyes; although he was on top of her- he felt like she was the one who was guiding him. His true love-Ed felt thick spasms ripple in his abdomen; Winry's heart was racing, as her cobalt eyes met a warm, liquid gold.

His eyes made her soul melt, and her heart burn. He was the only one she would wait for, and he was her anchor. Her true love-Winry's lithe body shuddered; their voices blended together as each achieved their respective climax's. Feeling complete, the pair entwined themselves. Exhausted but deliriously happy, Ed and Winry snuggled close.

The next morning, Ed woke to the smell of food frying, he rolled over, stretching like a contented cat. Ed didn't particularly want to leave, the bed was so warm. However, Ed eased himself off of the bed and went to join Winry in the kitchen. Winry was standing over the stove, carefully tending to whatever was in the frying pan, he watched how the morning sunlight bathed her body.

She had no idea that Ed was standing in the doorway, but Ed didn't care-the simple image of Winry making breakfast made his heart swell and he quickly strode over to her, embracing her from behind. When Winry felt his warm embrace she turned and gave him a dazzling smile and Ed knew he was home.

Fin.

****

A/N: R&R please, I hope you enjoyed reading this! By the way, I want to thank those who reviewed Fractured Fantasy, You guys are great! I'm sorry I didn't update it.


End file.
